People have become increasingly aware of the benefits of dietary fiber in nutrition. The average American diet contains about 12 grams of dietary fiber per day. A food contributing more than about 0.6 gram of dietary fiber per serving is generally considered a significant source of dietary fiber. The search for alternative sources of dietary fiber has also become increasingly popular. One alternative source for dietary fiber intake is liquid beverages. However, typical dietary fiber-containing beverages include cereal grains, such as bran, which are generally recognized as breakfast foods that must be prepared and consumed relatively quickly before the cereal grain becomes soggy and unpalatable. Other attempts to provide beverages containing dietary fiber include the so-called instant meals which frequently take the form of a milkshake-like beverage. However, these beverages are considered generally undesirable to the extent that the ingredients separate into solid and liquid components shortly after they are mixed, they contain artificial ingredients and they are not particularly palatable. Still other attempts in the prior art to provide a beverage containing dietary fiber include simple mixing of wheat germ or bran, for example, in common beverages, such as water and fruit juice. However, these beverages must be prepared and consumed immediately before the fiber settles to the bottom of the beverage and they are not considered to be very palatable. In virtually all conventional fiber or grain-containing preparations, the product is gritty or chalky in texture and/or is exceedingly viscous and pasty.
The present invention is directed toward satisfying the demand for wholesome, palatable and nutritious food products. More specifically, the present invention yields products providing a significant contribution of dietary fiber, particularly insoluble dietary fiber, and preferably derived from whole grains, most preferably organically grown whole grains. The inventors believe that they are the first to provide such an edible product comprising stably suspended grains or other fibers with such a high level of insoluble fiber, and particularly in a beverage. Compositions derived from the food product of this invention have a good, appetizing visual appearance, fostering an acceptance of the compositions by consumers of all ages. Because the product and compositions of the present invention are palatable and visually appealing, consumers who consume the compositions for that sensory appeal will naturally and readily reap the health benefits associated with high fiber dietary products.